Love Ties
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Tony Stark gets the surprise of a lifetime when Pepper Potts announces that she's pregnant with his baby. Tony doesn't know how he feels about this and is nervous about becoming a daddy. Will the months waiting for his baby ease his worries or will they just cause more? Either way a Stark baby is on it's way and everyone is waiting for its arrival. Pepper/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Close your eyes, close them, CLOSE them, Pep," Tony Stark ordered Pepper Potts as he helped her enter the living room.

Pepper Potts laughed. "Tony, my eyes are already close, besides I'm wearing a blindfold," she said pointing to the pink blindfold that she had around her eyes.

"I don't want you to see anything," Tony insisted. "I want you to be surprise, and you're kind for ruining the surprise here."

"I don't have to see, to know what the surprise is," Pepper smiled. Today was her and Tony's first year anniversary and Tony had promised a "surprise" and Tony Stark was unexpected when it came to surprises. "I smell Chinese. . .barbecue ribs. . .and pizza?"

"No fair," Tony pouted as he removed the blindfold. "It was suppose to be a surprise."

"Then you should have cooked it yourself," Pepper teased as she saw the table filled with Chinese food, Italian food, and barbecue ribs with white candles. Tony's Stark, idea of romantic. She grabbed a noodle. "Hmm, delicious. . .edible. From which Chinese restaurant is this?"

"Wong's," Tony replied grinning. "I wanted to surprise you, but every time I offer to cook for you, you refuse. That makes Tony sad."

Pepper smiled. "Well, maybe you should try making edible food once in a while."

"Ouch," Tony pretended to be stabbed in the heart. "That hurt, Pep. That really hurt."

"Well, let me make it better," she said as she kissed him. "Thank you, Tony, you're so sweet. Maybe I'll even forgive you for nearly sacrificing you life."

"You mean I can stop sleeping on the coach?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep," Pepper teased. "You've been a good little boy."

Tony grinned as he picked her up wedding style. "I should bring you Chinese every night if you're going to be this forgiving."

"Well, I do love Chinese food," Pepper said thoughtfully. "So I think you've been punished bad enough." Pepper leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, Tony. Thanks for doing this, sweetheart. . .I really appreciate it."

"I was happy to do it, Pep," he whispered. "You deserve so much more for dealing with me all the time."

Pepper giggled as Tony turned the other direction.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked lightly not really caring.

"Where do you think?" Tony grinned mysteriously. "To try out our new bed."

Pepper pursed her lips. "Oh, really Mr. Stark do you think that's appropriate? I am your assistant after all."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I though you were my girlfriend who has been by my side for a year."

"Nearly eight if you count my years as your assistant," Pepper retorted.

"All right, eight," Tony agreed. "Come on Miss Potts we have a lot of work to do."

Pepper blushed. "As you wish, Mr. Stark."

LOVE TIES

"Are you still not feeling well?" Tony asked as he sat gently besides Pepper, on the bed and pushed back her strawberry blond hair to feel her forehead. "No fever. Are you sure your sick?"

"Of course I'm sick Tony," Pepper growled next to him on the bed. "I feel like crap. And I've been throwing up for almost a week straight."

"Maybe it was something you ate," he pointed out.

"You've been eating the same thing and you're not stuck in bed," Pepper moaned. "I feel so useless."

"You're not useless," Tony grinned as he kissed her cheek. "I mean I'm the one whose useless, I can't even remember my social security number. You can remember all of your information and mine. Not many people can do that."

Pepper grinned, but felt something rise in her throat. She pushed Tony aside and ran into the bathroom like she had done for the past week. She threw what little food she had in the toilet and sat back wheezing.

"Come on," Tony said gruffly as he handed her a green coat. "We're going to a doctor."

"Tony," Pepper moaned. She hated going to the doctor, because it was like admitting that something was wrong with her. And Pepper Potts was never wrong.

"No arguing allowed," Tony said as he helped her up. "I'm the only one that is allowed to argued."

Minutes later they were in SHIELD's medical wing. Pepper looked annoyed and like she wanted to strangle anyone who looked her way. Tony was calmly looking through a TIME magazine.

"I don't know why we couldn't just go to a regular doctor," Pepper gasped as she saw an Agent bleeding from his eyes. "I mean people are dying here, I'm just having a little stomach flu."

Tony frowned and looked at her like she was the dumbest person around. "Pep, you've been sick for over a week. I hardly think that qualifies as little." he returned to his magazine. "Besides I don't trust any doctor, but Bruce."

Pepper sighed.

"Pepper Potts?" Bruce Banner called out. He smiled when Tony and Paper stood up. "Tony nice to see you again. Ah, you must be the famous Pepper Potts. First of all let me congratulate you for keeping up with Tony. It takes a very special person to deal with him."

Pepper chuckled. "It's hard, but I manage."

"Yep," he smirked at Bruce. "We celebrated our one year anniversary three weeks ago."

Pepper blushed.

"Well, congratulations," he said. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Just a bit of the stomach flu," Pepper said weakly.

"I keep saying it's anything, but little," Tony insisted. "She's been sick all week."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Ok, you two enough," Bruce interrupted as he handed her a paper cup. "I'm going to do a urine sample and that should do the trick. Anything else that's bothering you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, then take a seat and I'll tell you the results in a few minutes." Bruce said as he disappeared.

Bruce came out a few minutes later looking pale and nervous as he clutched the results in his hands.

Pepper nervously squished Tony's hand.

Tony bit his lip in nervousness as he forced himself to ask. "Is something wrong, doc?"

"No," Bruce chuckled nervously. "Nothings' wrong. . .depends how you're going to take it though."

Pepper gasped and she felt that she was going to burst out crying.

Tony gulped and for the first time felt in a no joking mood. "Well, what is it?"

Bruce looked at the results. "Miss Potts is pregnant. She's carrying a three week old baby. You're going to be a Daddy, Tony"

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh my god, Tony are you ok?"

Tony's eyes flew open and he was surprise to feel a little dizzy and to have the confuse and concern faces of Bruce and Pepper staring at him. Why were they so worried? And what the hell had Bruce said? Baby? No he couldn't be right. He just couldn't.

He would go psycho if that was true.

Tony slowly sat up. Bruce quickly stood next to him and helped him up. "Careful," Bruce ordered. "You just fainted."

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

Bruce looked at him like he didn't know if he was joking and being his regular insensitive self or if he was really serious.

Pepper squirmed uncomfortably. Her hands resting on her non existing belly-for now. "Tony, weren't you paying attention? Didn't you hear what Dr. Banner said?"

"Bruce," Tony corrected quickly. "Bruce. Yeah, I heard what he said. Or I think I heard. Maybe I'm suffering from a concussion or imagining things." he said hopefully.

Pepper gave him a tight smile. "You are not suffering from a concussion. You were just in. . .shock. It's perfectly normal for new parents."

"Parents?" Tony's voice shook as he gripped the seat of the cushion. "You mean. . .us? We are the ones having the baby?"

Bruce moved forward concerned. "Are you sure you're all right, Stark? You're looking pale again."

Tony nodded quickly avoiding both of them. "Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe it. I wasn't expecting it. Are you sure?" Both him and Pepper were sloppy when it came to birth control, but he never imagine in a million years that Pepper would become pregnant.

Of course he loved her and he wanted to marry her and maybe have children, but not for a another five, ten, maybe even twenty years from now.

"Of course, he's sure," Pepper pulled back hurt. "I'm one month pregnant. Bruce isn't lying Tony." she though Tony would be thrilled about this. She was a little scared because this was her first pregnancy, but overall she was thrilled. She couldn't wait to have this baby. To have him or her in her arms to sing him or her lullabies and rock it to sleep.

She knew that Tony would be surprise, but she had never suspected he'd be upset.

Bruce squirmed uncomfortably apparently Pepper and Tony had different views when it came to children and by the way that they were handling the situation Bruce knew that an argument and maybe tears were not too far off. "Well, Pepper, Tony congratulations. Pepper I recommend you see you gynecologist for further information about your baby's health and uh-Good luck to you." Bruce awkwardly slipped out of the room.

Pepper turned to Tony who refused to meet her eyes. "Tony. Car. Now."

Tony took a deep breath as he followed Pepper into the sleek sports car that was waiting outside. Tony knew immediately that he was in trouble when Pepper didn't turn the engine on. "Ok, what happened?"

"Nothing, happened," he lied.

"Tony," Pepper said in a warning voice. "Tell me."

"All right, I freaked out," Tony rolled is eyes. "Why are you making such big deal about it?"

"Because it is big deal," Pepper put her hands on the steering wheel. "This is not just a disagreement about where should we go out to eat. This is about a baby. Our baby." she murmured under her breath. "I'd thought you'd be happy about is."

"What should I be happy about Pep?" Tony said without thinking as he babbled on. "I didn't exactly ask for a baby. I didn't even ask for children. So why should I be happy?"

Pepper sighed as she trembled, her shoulders shook and it took Tony a minute to realize that she was crying. Hot tears ran down her pale cheek and she was biting her lip from crying out.

He winced. "Pep-"

"Forget it," she snapped as she started the engine. "Don't talk to me. I don't even want to see you anymore." Tony didn't know if that meant they were broken up. It seemed a bad moment to ask.

As Tony passed through the rows of trees, buildings, and Starbucks he couldn't help but think back to his own childhood. Howard Stark hadn't exactly won parent of the year award.

He didn't even have warm fuzzy memories of his childhood or his parents. Maria and Howard were always busy and he was always stuck with the nanny. What was he suppose to do with the baby anyway? Babies didn't even do anything.

Tony had the urge to suggest Pepper to abort the baby or give it up for adoption, but Pepper seemed upset enough, maybe he would suggest it in few days if Pep didn't strangle him first.

He stood puzzle when he got out of the car and Pepper refused to move.

"Aren't you coming inside?" he asked puzzled.

In a cold voice she said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Tony hesitated. "Pep, about what I said-"

"I know perfectly well what you said, Anthony," Pepper snapped as she turned to him, her eyes red. "I heard you the first time, no need to repeat it Mr. Stark."

Tony winced _Anthony _and _Mr. Stark _totally not good signs. "All right," he fumbled with his keys. "I'll wait inside."

"Please do."

Tony went inside the tower, his mind spinning all he could think of was baby, baby, baby. In eight months there would be a mini Stark here crawling on the wooden floor, touching the original Picassos, breaking the glasses from the wine cabinet because it thought they were play things.

Instead of angry rock music Jarvis would play _Little Einstein _songs and they'd watch _Barney_ nonstop.

The horror.

Tony peeked though the window and saw that Pepper was still inside the car.

He bit his lip, he felt bad, he really did, but he'd never been much of a liar and if he told Pepper that he was happy with this baby then Pepper would still believe he was a phony. It was a lose-lose.

But he couldn't help, but be angry at Pepper a little. Wasn't it her responsibility to use birth control? Yet again, he wasn't exactly a fan of using protection. He was a spur of the moment kind off guy after all.

His phone buzzed pulling him from his thoughts. It was a text from Clint Barton of all people.

**Clint**-Up for drinks, at Sandy's?

**Tony**-Who's buying?

**Clint-**Last time I checked I wasn't the billionaire.

Tony smirked.

**Tony**-Be right there. I have some news.

**Clint**-Really? Good or Bad?

Tony didn't know how to respond.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sandy's Bar was usually empty on a Friday night. Tony's eyes immediately linger on his teammates. He shoved his hands in his expensive suit trying to relax and to give out the impression of total relaxation, nothing could go wrong and I'm a billionaire playboy vibe. Instead he was gritting his teeth and trembling from nervousness like he was going through something as horrible as a root canal.

There was Clint Barton chugging down a glass of beer, while Thor (obviously mimicking something that he saw on TV) shouted. "Chug! Chug!"

Bruce Banner looked embarrassed to be seen here, but at the same time looked amused.

Steve looked uncomfortable and kept looking somewhere else to distract himself while avoiding woman's obvious stares.

Heck, even Fury was there drinking a scotch and looking more relaxed than Tony had ever seen him.

They all looked happy and content and obviously not gotten their girlfriends pregnant because they were too lazy to put on a condom.

"Hey, Stark!" Clint called out once he finished his drink. "Come and join us."

Tony plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hey, guys. Where's the redhead?"

"Being uptight as usual," Clint moaned. Apparently he was drunk already.

"Maybe she didn't want to make a fool of herself by getting drunk silly with a bunch of lunatics." Steve murmured slouching down deeper and deeper into his chair.

"Don't be jealous, Cap," Tony managed a saucy reply. "Just because you can't get drunk."

Steve looked at him puzzled. "Why do you look funny?"

"What?" He should have known that Steve would know that there was something wrong with him firsthand. The man had a sixth sense or something. "I'm not acting funny."

"I didn't say you were acting funny, I said you look funny," Steve clarified. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong. I don't have a drink!" he turned to the bartender and yelled. "Whisky and keep them coming!"

Back in Stark Tower, Pepper had called Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill for backup after a not so perfect day thanks to Tony Stark.

"Hey, you sounded frantic, what's wrong?" Natasha asked as she entered the room. She and Pepper were in much better terms even though Pepper still hadn't completely forgotten about her double agent role a few years back. Natasha was wearing black jeans and a black silk top.

"Did Tony built another suit?" Maria Hill asked suspiciously. She was dressed casually in jeans and a white top. "Because he is under a contract that he will not built any more suits without the permission of-"

"It's not a suit, Maria." Pepper said as she let them to the living room. "Please sit, would you like anything to drink?"

Natasha noticed that Pepper's voice was high pitch, like it usually was when she was trying to avoid a nervous breakdown. "No, I'm fine. Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "Me too."

After a few minutes of petty conversations about the weather and new clothes, Natasha finally got tired of this charade. "Ok, Pep, spill what did Stark do now?"

"Tony?"

"He is the cause of most of your emotions," Natasha said dryly. "He must be the reason why your so upset."

"I didn't want to say anything," Maria said embarrassed. "But you're not acting like yourself."

"That's because I'm not exactly myself," Pepper wrapped her arms around her belly nervously. "Guys. . .I'm expecting a baby."

Natasha and Maria looked at her with shock, and them their lips turned into surprise grins.

"Oh my God." Maria laughed.

Natasha giggled. "Now that I didn't see coming. When is it due?"

"May fifth," Pepper replied. "I still have eight months left."

Maria pushed back a piece of dark hair. "Does Tony know?"

Pepper bit her lip and before she knew it she was crying again.

"Oh, god Pepper I'm so sorry!" Maria blushed. "You haven't told him yet?"

"No, he knows," Pepper said bitterly. "He went to the doctor with me this morning."

"And what did he say?" Natasha asked in disbelief. How could Stark be so selfish? On second thought it wasn't that hard to believe.

"He basically says he doesn't want a baby," Pepper said flatly. "At least that's what he made me believe."

"Maybe he'll change his mind." Maria offered hopefully.

"I doubt it."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Natasha asked throwing a punch. "I'll happily beat him up, he's has it coming anyway."

Pepper chocked though her sobs. "Thanks, girls you guys are the best."

Back at the bar Tony and Clint were drunker than ever and were tonelessly finishing singing "100 Bottles of Beer of the Wall." before exploring into load giggles.

"Guys!" Steve hissed. "People. Are. Staring!"

"Oh, lighten up Rogers!" Clint said as he drank another shot. "You are never going to sleep with someone if you don't lighten up."

Steve blushed bright red and turned the other direction.

"Man, you guys are so lucky." Tony said as he finished laughing hysterically.

"Why are we lucky?" Fury said in disgust. "You the billionaire who doesn't have to work to survive."

"Why does that even matter?" Tony slurred his words together. "My life sucks right now. Because you know why, Pepper is pregnant you guys! Hurray, Pepper is going to have a baby!"

"Stark!" Bruce hissed as he pulled on his arm. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone when your drunk on your ass."

"Why, not Banner?" Tony asked drunkenly. "They're going to find out anyway. Listen up, Pepper, the love of my life, if going to have a baby! She's pregnant you guys! I got her pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Steve squeaked.

"A little human baby, Friend Stark?" Thor patted him on the back. "Congratulations."

"A mini Stark baby?" Fury couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Stark I didn't think you have it, in you." Clint said as he shouted to the waiter. "Another round! We're celebrating!"

"I'm going to become a Daddy! God, my life sucks!" Tony reached for the bottle. "I'm going to probably fuck up the kid like Howard did to me."

"Ok, that's enough," Fury removed the bottle from Tony's hand and shook the waiter away. "Barton, Stark no more drinking, you guys have drank enough. Stark, outside now."

"Oh, pretty stars!" Tony giggled.

"Stark, focus, look at me," Fury insisted. "Now what the hell is this notion you have in your incredibly stupid head that you wont be a good father? You're going to have a baby."

"You just don't get it Fury, what kind of role model do I have in my life?" he laughed sarcastically. "Howard? The guy wouldn't have told me that he love me if I was dying."

"You're different from Howard," Fury insisted. "You're-" Lazier? More stubborn? Incredibly stupid? "-just two completely different people. And you'll have Miss Potts on your side."

Tony shrugged, completely out of it. "I guess."

Fury sighed annoyed. "Listen, Stark I'm going to give you some advice and listen well. Don't throw away the only thing in your life that might bring you complete happiness."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews! I'm open to requests!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Let me out of here," a drunk Tony announce gruffly to the cab driver.

The cab driver hesitated. A scary looking man in an eye patch had instructed him firmly that Tony Stark was to be taken immediately to Stark Tower with no delay or sudden disappearance or he will be held responsible. "Please, Mr. Stark-"

"Stop, the damn car!" he instructed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of hundred dollar bills. "Here. Take them. Now let me out."

The cab driver stopped in shock as he counted the dollar bills. There were almost six hundred dollars here. "Mr. Stark-"

"Nice talking to you, buddy," Tony interrupted as he closed the door and ran into the street before they could stop him. His eyes had catch the store called Heavenly Baby. It was an expensive store where only billionaires, celebrities, and another rich people shopped for their unborn babies. The least Tony could do was to buy the baby something to tell him/ her how sorry he was and as a peace offering for Pepper.

He still wasn't completely happy, but he didn't have to act like such as ass.

"Welcome!" asked a perky salesgirl. "How can I help you?"

"Yes," he stared at her name tag. "Maureen, I'm looking for a toy, a present for a baby. Preferably something soft," he handed her his credit card. "And please, spare no expense."

Maureen took the credit card and gasped when she read the name. "Anthony Stark, as in the Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?"

"That's what it says," he said cheerfully trying to obscure his blurry vision. "And can you please hurry up, because I already passed out once today and it was embarrassing enough I don't want to pass out again."

Maureen nodded quickly. "Of course," she led him down the row of expensive baby toys and baby music. "Are you expecting a baby girl or a baby boy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just get something neutral."

A boy or a girl? That brought a whole different set of problems. If the baby was a boy he would grow worried that he would grow up the selfish, billionaire he was today, on the plus side-he would build even greater things, he would surely be as intelligent as yours truly. If the baby was a girl then he would have to worry about teenager drama, idiot boys dating his daughter, and shoe shopping, the plus side-there really wasn't one.

"How about this?" Maureen showed him a colorful caterpillar.

"No," Tony wrinkled his nose. "That's just. . .creepy. The eyes are freaking me out, it looks like it can follow you anywhere with it's big creepy yellow eyes."

"All right," Maureen pulled out a large rocking horse. "How about this? It's one of our favorites."

"Actually I want something that can fit in a crib," Tony said dryly. "I don't know much about babies, but I know they can't walk and sit on their own."

"Ok, how about this," Maureen said exhausted as she showed him a medium size brown teddy bear with a sailor cap and a red ribbon at it's neck. "It's very cute and it will fit in any crib. Best of all it's neutral with any gender."

"It's actually. . .cute." Tony picked up the teddy bear. "Do you think Pepper will like it?"

"Of course," Maureen nodded eagerly, not knowing who Pepper was.

"How much is it?"

"Five hundred dollars."

Tony didn't even blink. "I'll take it," he raised his head. "By the way do you know where they sell roses?"

After a much heated discussion with both Maria and Natasha they both finally left and Pepper found herself alone and feeling sad again. She wished that she could drink some wine and drink herself silly, but she had her baby to think about.

"Pep?" Tony called timidly.

Timidly-my-ass, Pepper rolled her eyes. "In here," she widened her eyes when she saw that Tony came in with a huge bouquet of red roses and a cute teddy bear. "Tony, what?"

"For you," he awkwardly handed her the roses. "And for the baby." she placed the toy on her lap.

"What's all this?" she asked dazedly.

Tony sighed. "My way of apologizing, I was a fool. I'm not saying, I'm comply thrilled with the news, Pep. But I think I can get use to it. . And I'm sorry for being such as ass. And I hope I can be a good father." he pressed a hand to Pepper's belly.

"Oh, Tony," Pepper murmured as she pulled him next to her. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. And even I don't know if I will be a good mother."

"Wow, I think the baby should be scared too," Tony joked.

Pepper slapped his arm playfully. "All I'm saying it's normal to be scared. We'll figure it."

"I love you, Pep," Tony murmured as he kissed her. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Pepper kissed him back. "I love you too, Tony."

Early the next morning Tony work up to hear the sound of Pepper throwing up.

"Pep?" he called uneasily. "You ok?" he tried opening the door, but Pepper shooed him away. "Go away, Tony! I'm fine, I don't want you to look at me like this."

"Are you sure, I could-"

"NO!"

Tony, sighing went back to his bed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy after all.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Thank you to reviewer, YouWillBeAllright who hinted that it's time the press found out about Tony's baby!**

"Call a press conference," Tony said calmly a few days later as he sat at the breakfast counter in a suit while drinking a cup of coffee.

Pepper turned paler than she already was. She had been sick again that morning, but the doctor assured her that she would be fine in a few more weeks. "A press conferences what for?"

Tony smirked at her. "Now don't be impatient, you'll see. It's a surprise!"

"Tony, I hate surprises," Pepper said flatly. "Especially when you're involve."

"Oh, you'll love this one." he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

The press conference was arranged for that afternoon, reporters and newscast people eagerly waited while Tony walked towards the podium, looking more confident than he actually was.

What was he suppose to say? How was he suppose to say it? Would he just blurt out: I'm having a baby?

"Mr. Stark?" a reported asked looking annoyed. "We're ready. Are you?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Ah, yes.. . Um where to begin, oh I know-as many of you know I have been dating my assistant and CEO for how long. . One year. . .two? Well, something like that and I have some very important announcements to make. Pepper, Pepper honey where are you-come up here!"

Everyone turned to stare at Pepper who was trying her best to conceal herself. She blushed furiously.

"Pepper!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming just please shut up," Pepper murmured as she went up to the podium. She flashed a nervous smile.

"Ok, I'm just going to blurt out and say it, we're going to have a baby!" Tony cheered.

People gasped and they began asking questions.

Pepper screeched. "Tony!"

Fury stopped the video that he had recorded and threw the remote in disgust. He glared at Tony. "You must be the smartest stupidest man I ever met, Stark," he growled. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah," Tony pointed to US Magazine, there was a smiling picture of him with the caption of: STARK BABY ON THE WAY! "Do I look fat in this picture?"

Fury scowled as he swiped away the magazine from his hand. "I hope that you're aware how much danger you have brought to you and Miss Potts, Stark and to your unborn child."

"Danger, what kind of danger?"

"I don't know if you notice this Mr. Stark, but a lot of people really hate your fucking guts," Fury said sarcastically. "And I wouldn't put it past them, to use this opportunity to get back at you for many things."

"They were going to find out, Fury," Tony said tiredly. "Once Pep, expands like a balloon."

"We could have made a back up plan-some sort of arrangement."

"This isn't the military, Fury," Tony laughed. "This is just a little baby."

Fury sighed annoyed.

"Can I go now?" he whined impatiently. "I have to go, Steve is waiting for me at Tiffany's."

"Why?" he asked surprise.

"I'm hoping to find a ring for Pepper, I'm going to make an honest woman out of her," he puffed up his chest in pride. "I'm thinking large and very, very expensive."

Fury blinked once. "You're going to ask Miss Potts to marry you?!" he said in disbelief.

"Yep, why do you sound so surprise?" Tony teased. "Later, Fury. Nice chatting with you."

Fury stared at him in disbelief. He could hardly believe how grown up Tony was, maybe he was maturing.

"Sir, Stark overran out programs again. Our computers are freezing up."

Fury growled. Then again, maybe not.

Tony had Tiffany close so that Steve and him could shop in private.

"How about this?" Steve pointed to a tiny, diamond ring.

Tony shook his head. "Nah, too small, think big Cap and very expensive."

"I'm trying," he said as he squinted at the price tags. "In my day, wedding rings weren't that expensive, it was the though that-"

"Yeah, the thought that counts, eternal love, the bride a virgin," Tony murmured. "Things have change, Cap. Money talks, the bigger the ring the better. How about this one?"

Steve sighed as he followed Tony. He was pointing to a very pretty, decent size ring with a diamond cut in Princess cut and surrounded by gold. "It's very beautiful."

"But do you think Pepper will like it?" Tony said nervously. "She doesn't like flashy things."

Steve looked amused. "The great Tony Stark actually cares about other peoples feeling, where did that come from?"

"Shut up," he murmured. "Just answer the question."

"Honestly, I think she'll love it, Tony it's beautiful," Steve replied. "You should probably have it engrave or something."

"Good idea," he snapped his fingers at the clerk who hurried. "We want this one, I'll email you her ring size and a cheesy quote, ok?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark," the clerk nodded.

"So, how are you going to do it?" Steve asked curiously as they exited the store.

Tony looked at him puzzled. "Do what?"

"Propose!"

"I have to think of that too?" Tony groaned. "I though I should just do it while we're eating Chinese take out or something."

Steve looked at him in disgust. "Could you try to be a little more romantic, Stark?"

"That is my definition of romance, Cap."

"Greasy dumplings?"

"Exactly."

Steve shook his head.

"Don't worry, Cap I'll find away," Tony winked. "I always do."

-End of Chapter Five-

Please review, I'm open to suggestions! How should Tony propose to Pepper?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Thank you to MusicLover17 and StarkObesses for their ideas on how Tony should propose to Pepper.**

"Tony. . .this is beautiful," Pepper gasped in disbelief. Her eyes widened as she saw the dining room table placed over the gold and crystal chandelier covered in a white tablecloth. There were candles on the tables and silverware with a big bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. There was cheesy romantic music playing in the background.

Tony grinned. "You like?"

"I love," she replied as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Now, what the catch?"

"Why does there have to be a catch?" he murmured back. "Can't your handsome, genius, super rich boyfriend do something nice for you every once in a while?"

"He can," she cocked her head to the side. "But he only does when he's close to dying. Please tell me, you're not dying."

"I'm not dying," he laughed.

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Good." she grinned as she walked towards the table. She looked at the bowl in the middle of the table. "Did you make this yourself?" she said referring to the seafood pasta in front of her. "It smells good."

"I can read a cookbook, just fine, Pep," Tony said as he pointed to the parmesan cheese next to it. "It tastes better with parmesan cheese. Try it."

Pepper picked up the bottle, opened in and shook it. . .and the engagement ring that Tony had picked at Tiffany's fell into her palm. She stared at the ring and then back at Tony. "Is this what I think-"

"Yes, it's a ring," Tony said amused as he plucked the ring from her hand and slipped in in her finger. "I was sorta wondering. . .if you want to that is. . .will you marry me?" he finished off awkwardly.

Tears began forming in Pepper's eyes and her chin trembled.

"Don't cry!" he protested feeling nervous. "Didn't you like the way I proposed? I saw a bunch of YouTube videos I though I had done it right."

"Tony, I'm crying because I'm happy," Pepper clarified as she chocked on the tears. "Of course I will marry you. It's a beautiful ring. Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Yes. Steve help though."

"You and Steve could actually do something without fighting?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" he grinned as he turned the ring to the side. "Read it."

"For My True Bride," Pepper read off the ring as she dried the tears. "What does that mean?"

"I means," he brushed his lips on hers. "That you Pepper Potts will be the only one for me. The only woman I will ever love."

"That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me," Pepper bit her lip. "Do we have to call another press conference? I really don't want to deal with the reporters."

"Actually," he grinned. "A little birdie might have told them already."

"That little birdie being you?"

"Maybe."

On top of the helicarrier Clint, Natasha, and Fury stared with wide eyes at the television in front of them as the reporter rambled on. "This just in, twenty-nine year old Anthony Stark the only son of Howard and Maria Stark and owner of Stark Industries has just become engaged to CEO and long time assistant Miss Virginia Potts who is also the future mother of his future child. More late at ten."

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Learning that he will be a father and becoming engaged in less than four months," Clint shook his head amused. "Stark is something else."

"Yes, an idiot," Natasha said flatly as she turned off the TV. "But strangely I'm happy for him all the same."

"Oh, come you like him Tasha," Clint burst out laughing. "He's your friend. Just admit it that you're happy for him."

"Over my dead body."

"What about you, Fury are you happy for Stark?" Clint asked the director.

Fury had his lips pressed into a thin line as he stood up from his chair and left the room.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You know what really would be good right now, fried chicken, and Indian food, and some McDonald's," Pepper kept on rambling her ridiculous food requests as Tony stopped the car. They were going to get their first ultrasound now that Pepper was two months pregnant "Or maybe some Italian."

"I'll get you whatever you want after the appointment," Tony chuckled as he helped her up.

"Are you going to eat that?" she pounced on him as she pointed to the half eaten granola bar that Tony was waiting to dump in the trash.

"Uh, no."

"Give me," she snatched the granola bar from his hand and stuffed in her mouth. Tony looked at her impressed. "Don't look at me like that," she whined. "I'm starving, I'm eating for two now."

"You're eating like a baby panda," he said as he led her inside Dr. Faith's office. They were ushered immediately inside and soon Pepper and Tony were told to wait in a small room while the doctor came.

"They don't even have a TV here," he whined. "And the only magazine they have are Family magazine and Mommy and Me."

"What did you expect? Sports Illustrated?" she squeezed her hands nervously. "Gosh, I'm so nervous I can hardly breath."

Tony put a reassuring hand on her knee. "You'll be fine, Pep, both you and your-our baby."

"Thanks," she gave him a smile. "I really appreciate it, you coming here, Tony."

"I'm happy to, Pep." he replied.

"Hello, Miss Potts, Mr. Stark," a young woman with blond hair appeared. "I'm Dr. Faith. I will be the doctor in charge of Miss Potts' pregnancy."

"How old are you?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Tony!"

"What? No offense doc, but you can't be older than me. How many babies have you delivered, I hope ours wont be the first one, otherwise-"

Pepper put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Sorry," she blushed. "He's a little nervous."

"I understand," she turned to face Tony and said saucily. "For your information I have delivered 112 babies in my career and I'm proud to say that each one has gone perfectly. If you want I could show you my records."

"Could you?" Tony's eyes lit up. "In that case maybe my lawyers can-OW!" Tony rubbed the spot when Pepper had pinched him.

"How about we get started?" Dr. Faith said as she put on gloves and rubbed cold gel over Pepper's slightly chubby stomach. "How far along are you in your pregnancy, Miss Potts?"

"Two months, yesterday."

"And is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"How have you've been feeling?"

"Pretty good, except for the morning sickness and some cravings."

"Very good," she rubbed the little instrument over the cool gel and her stomach. "Are you both ready to see your baby and hear you baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Faith asked.

Pepper nodded as she grinned. "Here it is," she pointed to the screen. "This is your baby and this is your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh my god," Pepper squealed, delighted her face filled with excitement. "Look, Tony." she pointed to the blurry screen. "That's out baby."

"That's. . ." for the first time in his life Tony didn't know what to say. Three months ago he would have never imagine this scenario. Him and Pepper in a doctor's office looking at their future unborn child. Him engaged and now waiting anxiously for their baby that was going to be born in a mere seven months. It was strange, but he liked it.

"Uh oh."

Tony flinched.

Pepper gripped his hand.

"What?" Pepper demanded shaking. "What's wrong, Dr. Faith?"

"Do you and Mr. Stark have multiple births is your family?" Dr. Faith asked sounding like a detective and looking at the screen. "Or in either of your families?"

"Multiple births?" Tony asked confused.

"You know like twins or triplets?" Dr. Faith replied. "In either of your families?"

"Well, I have twin sisters and my own mother was a twin," Pepper said slowly as she looked at Tony who was trying to digest the whole thing. "What about you, Tony?"

"I only know that my grandmother gave birth to triplets," Tony explain. "My father's younger bothers and sister But they all died in childbirth."

"I though so," Dr. Faith nodded. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry if I did, but your situation is very rare. Don't worry, the babies are all right."

Pepper blew as sigh of relief. "See Tony, the babies are all-" she stop midsentece.

"B-Babies?" Tony mumbled while trying to keep his voice from shaking. "As in more than one?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Faith are we, are we having twins?" Pepper asked quietly.

Dr. Faith shook her head. "No, Miss Potts, you and Mr. Stark are expecting triplets. Three babies. I detect three heartbeats and three babies. See for yourself. One. Two. Three."

"Oh, god," Pepper gulped even she couldn't help but worry. They were barely prepared to have one baby, let alone three! "Tony." she turned to him. He was shaking and he looked even paler then when Bruce told him he was going to become a daddy. "Honey, look at me-it's going to be all right. We are going to get though this."

Tony looked at her like he didn't believe her. "I-I can't do this, Pep. I'm sorry." And then like the coward he was, he fled.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tony sat in a bench, not moving, not blinking, not even murmuring to himself. He was just looking at the floor, with his hands clasped together and trying not to lose control again. His heart was thumping and his head was spinning.

Triplets.

He was going to become the father to triples. Three little babies. He was going to be responsible for the lives of three little human beings. And he was freaking out.

He didn't even feel bad that he had left Pepper at the hospital, not really anyway. Ok, he did feel guilty, but how was he have suppose to respond? Gee, Pepper I'm super duper happy? Now it's going to be three times the fun?

"Stark?"

Tony looked up and saw Natasha and Clint looking at him confused. Tony was surprised to see them without their SHIELD uniforms and instead they were dressed with jeans and t-shirts. Except Natasha. Natasha still had that get-closed-to-me-and-I'll-kick-your ass look going on.

"Hey," he managed to say. He hated to say it, but he was glad to see some normal people.

"Why the long face?" Natasha snorted. "Did you membership to the strip club got canceled or what?"

"Actually I have VIP card." Tony smirked, forgetting about the horror he had just went though. Then he remembered and he groaned again and buried his face in his palms. "I'm dead meat."

"Why?" Clint looked up alarmed. "Are your hurt Stark?"

Natasha was less concerned. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped back. "Ok, I did do something. . .but it was only ½ my fault the other half was Pepper."

"Stark, what did you do to Pepper?" Natasha said her voiced deadly.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Tony snapped annoyed, but then his features relaxed. "At least I didn't do anything intentionally. Pepper and I went to the doctor today."

Clint sat next to Stark on the bench. "Is something wrong with Pepper? With the baby?"

"No, Pep is fine, it's just- it turns out I'm not only having one baby," Tony said uneasily. "I having. . .three. I'm having triplets." he said fearfully.

Clint burst out laughing. A second later Natasha did too.

"Guys, it's not funny!" he stomped his foot in protest. "I not only have to take care of one baby, I have to take care of three and believe me I didn't see squalling infants in my future a month ago."

"Then you might have wanted to consider a condom," Natasha said flatly, but she looked sympathetic at Stark. At least he was trying, a lot of men in his positioned would have left running. "How did Pepper take the news?"

"She was. .shocked, she hadn't expected it either," he didn't elaborate on that. He was too embarrassed to say that he had left Pepper at the doctor's like a coward, because he couldn't face the fact that he was going to become the father of three at the same time. "It's just. . .scary you know, I mean I was worried about one kid, now I have to worry about three? What if I mess up?" he wanted to curse at himself for been g so vulnerable.

Clint shook his head. "Honestly, Stark I think you're looking at this the wrong way."

"Oh, yes, Clint please enlighten me," Tony said sarcastically. "Since you have so much experience and all. How many kids do you have? Oh, that's right none so butt out Legolas."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Stark," Natasha said slowly as she looked at a small group of kids playing with a ball. "But I think you're looking at things the wrong way. There are some good things about having triplets. Like triple the love, triple the hugs and kisses, and triple the I love you daddy."

Tony stayed quiet. Was the Black Widow right? Was having triplets really the end of the world? "I need to go speak to Pepper," Tony said as he stood up and went the opposite direction. "Bye. . .and uh, thanks."

"Where did you get that?" Clint asked impressed when Tony was finally out of an earshot.

She shrugged. "The lifetime channel, it was sappy but I thought it would work and it did."

Clint pulled her close and put his arms around her waist. "You're something else, Tasha."

"I know I am," Natasha smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. "Now how about we text everyone Stark's news?"

**Natasha**-Get ready three Stark babies are on the way! Pepperony is having triplets!

The texts immediately came back.

**Thor**-What is this pepperony you speak of? Is it part of the delicious meal called pizza?

**Fury**-You have to be fucking kidding me. There's going to be THREE of them?

**Bruce-**Three. . .seriously?

**Steve**-I can't wait to congratulate them, children are such a blessings. I just hope they turn out like Miss Potts.

"Pepper? Pepper?" Tony called out. He had seen Pepper's car in the garage, so that meant that Pepper had come home ok. "Pep?"

"Sir, I suggest you check in the living room." Jarvis said.

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Jar."

He pushed open the door and saw Pepper passed out on the living room floor. Her eyes closed, looking pale, and her hand on her belly.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you for your reviews! Requests?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"How is she?" Tony mumbled. He couldn't even look at Bruce, he was too ashamed to meet his eyes. He had messed up. Again. If Pepper got hurt or his babies he would never forgive himself.

"She's ok, Tony," Bruce put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She was a bit dehydrated and stressed out, that's why she fainted. She needs to take it easy these few months since she's carrying triplets she will be more tired and her pregnancy is only eight months long since she is carrying triplets."

"I thought it was nine months." he asked confused.

"It's eight for her, so only sixth more months," he replied. He sighed as he grabbed a hold of his clipboard "She wants to see you."

"She doesn't want to see me," he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." he said firmly. "Now go. She's in room 2369."

"Can I come in, honey?" Tony whispered as he pushed the door of the room lightly. Pepper was on the bed with an IV attached to her arm to keep her fluids coming in. "Of course, Tony."

"Do you hate me?" he bit his lip and started babbling. "Because I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I don't hate you," she reassured him. "I could never hate you Tony. I understand, you're scared, I'm scared too but we still have seventh months and we'll get rid of our fears together."

"Actually it's six months." he pointed out.

"No, it's nine months."

"Bruce told me since you're carrying triplets that you will be only carrying them for eight months," he insisted.

"Oh," Pepper frowned. "Maybe you're right."

"How are we feeling?" Bruce said cheerfully.

"Bruce," Pepper said warmly. "It's niece too see you."

"It's nice to see you, even in this condition," Bruce said as he flipped over some papers. "Miss Potts you fainted due to stress and exhaustion. What I recommend you should do, you're not going to like. But I think it's best if you take it easy for the next few months, until your babies are born and to do that you should. . .retire from the company, but only for a few months." he said quickly when he saw Pepper's upset face.

"A few months," she chocked out. "Bruce, I can't, the company can barely function if I don't handle it for a week, now I have to do it for six months?"

"Pepper," Bruce said firmly. "It's in your best interest that you do this. We don't want another incident like this happening again, it could be life threatening for you and your babies."

"Pep, don't worry," Tony squeezed her hand. "I'll take care of the company until the babies are born, you deserve a break for keeping up with me anyway."

"I'm not sure-"

"Pep," he insisted. "I can handle it."

"All right," Pepper finally gave up. "You win."

On her first work free morning Pepper called out Maria and Natasha so they could look for wedding gowns. The wedding was two months away and Pepper hadn't planned anything.

"How about this one?" Natasha pinched the lace off a wedding gown casually sipping the champagne that they had been given once they entered the store. "It's pretty."

"It's too simple," Maria teased. "She's going to be Mrs. Stark soon. She should be living large and buying the most expensive dress."

"I don't really like expensive things," Pepper replied as she put down her orange juice. It was making her feel queasy. "And nothing with lace. It's itchy."

"How about silk?" Natasha replied as she took out a white dress silk dress with a pale pink ribbon at the waist. "It's simple and elegant."

"That is very pretty," she said as she inspected the dress. "Should I try it on?" she said giddily.

Natasha and Maria nodded their encouragement.

Pepper went to the dressing room and slipped on the dress and it fit perfectly despite her small belly. "What do you think?" she twirled around to show them.

"You look just like a princess," Maria cooed.

"They're going to have to let it out a bit," Natasha said as she measured Pepper's waist with her hands. "You're going to be four months along when you get married."

Pepper bit her lip. "Would you guys be honest with me? Do I look fat?"

"No," Natasha and Maria insisted. "You look perfect."

Pepper smiled as she blushed a little. "Thank you, do you think Tony will like it too?"

"He has too, for all the things that he has put you through," Natasha snorted.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked curiously. "Natasha told me that Bruce put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"I'm still queasy, but that's basically it," she said. "But I'm bored stiffed. I wished I could go to work. I have a feeling that Tony wont be able to handle it as well. He hasn't handle his own affairs since I began to work for him."

Back at Stark Enterprises Tony was panicking and he tried not to snap at the nervous Personal Assistant he had temporally hired. He didn't know how Pepper handle it and how she could keep in straight. Tony was going crazy, how many papers did he need to sign? How any meeting did he need to go too? And more importantly why did he even care?

He didn't even bother with lunch as he slumped in his seat trying very hard to kept his eyes open. He would do anything to be in his lab again. "Stay strong, Stark," he mumbled to himself "For Pep and for your babies."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I'm so nervous!" Pepper mumbled to herself as Natasha finished zipping up her dress. She rested her hands on her four month old belly but that only seemed to make it worse. She could tell that her anxiety was affecting her babies because they kept kicking in protest.

"What are you nervous about?" Natasha asked wrinkling her nose.

"Tony leaving me at the alter." she murmured.

"Come on, Tony wouldn't do that," Maria scoffed as she rearranged the veil on her head. "He may be stubborn and arrogant, but he is a man of his word or at least I hope he is."

"And if he does run away I'm sure SHIELD can trace his down," Natasha offered.

"Or, the nearest playboy club," Maria snorted.

Pepper bit her lip. Natasha knew that the conversation was making Pepper more nervous instead of relaxing, so she decided to change the topic. "How have you've been feeling? Are you still having morning sickness?"

"No, thank God." Pepper sighed in relief as she straightened her pearl necklace that her mother had given her. "I'm pretty much done with the morning sickness phase, now I'm getting all kinds of cravings."

"Like?" Natasha asked generally curious.

Pepper made a face. "Like pickles, and dry toast, and cold sesame noodles."

"Do you know the gender of the babies yet?" Maria asked curiously. "Have you picked any names?"

"We wont know the gender until the next month," Pepper replied as she tried a few breathing excurses. "And Tony and I keep fighting over the names. Hopefully we can decide when we come back from Fiji." Tony was taking her to Fiji for a month for their honeymoon.

"Lucky," the assassin groaned as she pushed back her own red curls. "I wish I could go on a vacation with a billionaire."

"I would totally set you up if Tony had a brother."

"Another narcissist? No, thanks."

"Are you excited for your honeymoon," Maria said mischievously. "Is Tony any good in be-"

"Are you girls ready?" Mr. Potts appeared suddenly. He was a sweet old man and Maria turned bright red because he had almost heard what she had been about to say.

"Yes, daddy." Pepper said as she did a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Mr. Potts reassured her. He turned to Maria and Natasha. "You girls look beautiful too."

"Thank you, Mr. Potts." Natasha said as she grabbed her silk purse. "But we better get going. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

Pepper's legs felt like jelly as she walked down the aisle led by her father. She was glad that she was covered by a veil, otherwise people would see how nervous and green she looked. She sighed in relief when she finally reached the end of the alter.

Tony was waiting patiently dressed in a black tux with Rhodey, Steve, and Clint standing besides him as his groomsmen.

Pepper removed her arm from her father and approached him.

Tony removed the veil slowly and pushed it back. "You look beautiful," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." she whispered back with a cocky grin.

"You're welcome, Miss Potts," Tony grinned. "Remember those last sweet words Pep, that will be the last time you hear them. After this you'll be Mrs. Stark."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I." he said uneasily. "I love you, Pep."

Pepper grinned shyly. "I love you too, Tony."

LOVE TIES

"I think I'm drunk," Tony slurred as he pushed his words together as they arrived at Stark Tower later that night. They were sleeping at the tower tonight and would leave for their honeymoon early the next morning.

Tony was carrying her bridal style and he used his foot to kick the door open. Pepper giggled. "You're most certainly are drunk."

"But you love me for it," he grinned at her as he placed her on the bed and slowly began taking off her clothes. "So what do you say?" he looked at her four month belly. "Should we try to make a baby on our honeymoon?"

"Tony," Pepper whacked his arm. "Besides that comment I had fun tonight."

"Me too," he said softly. "I liked throwing cake at Thor and telling him it was human tradition."

"You shouldn't have done that," she grinned. "Then he started throwing cake at everyone."

"It was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Come on, you want to laugh."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever," he laid besides her. "How do you like you life so far, Mrs. Stark?"

"Honestly," Pepper leaned forward to kiss him. "It's been pretty good so far."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"It feels good to be home," Pepper announced, her cheeks flushed as she rested her hand on her five month belly. She was wearing a pale blue sundress with white flowers. She had, had a wonderful time on her honeymoon and both Tony and Pepper finally seemed to relax about the whole having triplet babies fiasco.

Tony was even starting to look forward to it.

He had even started talking about the fact that he would start playing baseball with "his boys" and teach them about cars and physics. He had seemed so excited that Pepper didn't have the heart to break it to him that there might be the possibilities that he would have girls as well. Hopefully, they would have at least one boy to keep Tony happy.

"What, didn't you have fun?" Tony teased as he came behind her carrying the three large suitcases they have brought on their trip.

"Of course I had fun, silly," she giggled as she pressed a hand on his cheek. "I love being with you."

"Admit it, Pep you just love being with me and keeping me all too yourself," Tony joked. "I'm that desirable."

"Don't flatter yourself," Pepper snorted.

"I'm not, I'm just basically stating the fact. I'm irresistible. All of the woman want me."

Pepper burst out laughing.

Tony pouted. "What? It's true."

Her cell phone started ringing and Pepper answered it excitedly. "Yes, hello doctor. . .yes, I'm fine. . .we had a lovely honeymoon. . .tomorrow at ten AM? Perfect. I'll see you there. Goodbye."

"Where are you going to be at ten AM tomorrow, Mrs. Stark?" Tony said curiously as he checked her phone. He frowned when he saw the doctor's name. "Why are you going to the doctor? You told me you were feeling fine."

"I am feeling fine," Pepper reassured him. "I just need to get an ultrasound and they need to check my health and yadda yadda, and tomorrow we can finally know the genders of our babies," she said mischievously as she tugged on Tony's tie and started taking it off slowly.

"Can I come with you?" he suddenly asked.

Pepper dropped the tie probably remembering the last time she had taken Tony to her appointment. On the first time he had fainted and on the second time he had practically ran screaming. She wasn't sure if she should take him along. "Please, Pepper, please," he said noticing that she was hesitating. "I promise I'll be good. I wont even run out of the room like last time."

Pepper paused for moment. Tony had really matured over the past few weeks, maybe he could handle a simple doctor's visit. "You have to promise me you wont freak out, Tony like you did the last two times. Deal?"

He nodded eagerly. "Deal."

Pepper soften as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then fine, Mr. Stark you can come too."

They arrived at Dr. Faith's office promptly at nine AM. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Stark I hope you are both doing well." Dr. Faith smiled warmly as she led Pepper to the small bed.

"How are you doc?" Tony said cheerfully. "Get any action done lately while we were away?"

Dr. Faith blushed.

Pepper whacked him in the arm. "Excuse my husband," she said apologetic. "He says stupid things when he's nervous."

"That's all right," Dr. Faith cleared her throat. "I understand that you want to know the gender of your babies. Would you like to do that first?"

They nodded.

"All right then," Dr. Faith put the cold gel on Pepper's stomach and put the small device over it as she watched the screen. "Ok, first baby here we have a. . .female. The second baby is. . .another girl. And the third-"

Pepper felt Tony tense up. He obviously hadn't thought he was going to have girls. _Please, please let the last one be a boy, _Pepper prayed, _For Tony please._

"And the last one. . .congratulations another girl! You're going to have three healthy baby girls, Mr. and Mrs. Stark," Dr. Faith's smile dropped when she saw that both Pepper and Tony looked like she had just announce a faith worse that death. "Are you, all right? I know it seems a lot to take in."

This time, Tony took a deep breath to avoid running out of the room or bursting into tears. Babies! Triplets! Baby girls! He hadn't imagine any of that and in less than a year his whole life had change. "Yes, we're fine."

He had gotten used to the fact that he would have baby boys. He would teach them to play baseball and give them tips on one night stands. But what could he teach _girls? _He didn't make dolls, he didn't even know how to cook!

Dr. Faith asked Pepper a few more questions before dismissing her and congratulating them. Unfortunately neither of them felt like celebrating.

"Where too?" Tony asked gruffly as he sat on the driver's seat. Pepper slowly entered the passengers seat. "Home?"

He was trying not to show his disappointment, but it was obvious that he was less than please with the fact of having three baby girls.

"Tony, be honest with me," Pepper asked quietly. "Are you upset?"

"No," he stared at the driving wheel. "I'm not upset I'm just. . .surprised." he finished lamely.

Pepper sighed as she put a hand on her brow. "You're upset," she concluded. "I can see it all over your face. You can't even pretend that you're happy."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Please review! Also any suggestions on what should be the names for Tony's three princesses?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tony and Pepper entered the tower both annoyed and frustrated. Tony slammed the door close. Pepper kicked off her high heels and followed Tony to the bar where he was hastily pouring a drink as if his life dependent on it.

Pepper took the bottle away. "That's enough, Tony."

Tony sighed frustrated as he drank the whisky in the glass, the ice cubes clicked in the glass and that was the only sound in the room for five minutes.

"We need to talk, Tony," Pepper whispered.

"There isn't much to talk about." Tony mumbled as he reached for another bottle. "Not unless you gained superpowers and you can change the gender."

Pepper took away the second bottle.

Tony glared at her.

Pepper sighed as she tried to take deep breaths. She needed to calm down. She was the rational one after all. "Look, I know you didn't sign up for this-"

"What did I sign of for Pep?" Tony said sarcastically. "Triplets? Marriage? The fact that all three of them are girls?"

"I didn't ask you to marry me," Pepper snapped back as she stared at the diamond ring on her wedding finger. Every time she saw it, she had though of it as a blessing, now it was like a curse. "And if you ever want to leave then leave, Tony."

"It's my house," Tony blurted and he wanted to slap himself when he saw Pepper's wounded expression. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know perfectly well what you meant."

"It's just. . . I never though I would be the father of girls," Tony said quietly. "I always thought they would be baby boys. I could probably handle a daughter and two boys, but three little girls? Pepper, you know I'm no good with women."

Pepper smiled sadly. "Tony, they are little baby girls. Not women. There's no reason for you to be scared."

"They're little girls, now." Tony said exasperated. "They wont be little girls for long, how about when they grow older? Concerning who they have as a father I wouldn't be surprise if they ended up dancing on tables or working at Hooters."

"Ok, Tony stop that," Pepper scolded as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here by your side, honey. I'll be here every step of the way, you don't have to be afraid. I know you didn't have the greatest role model in the world, but you'll learn how to be a better father."

Tony perked up. "Do you really think so?"

Pepper nodded. "I know so."

His cell phone started ringing and he picked it up. "It's a text from Cap, he says to come to the helicarrier."

"Is everything all right?" Pepper's brows crinkled in concern. "We're not under attack again, are we?"

"I don't think so," Tony said slowly. "I don't hear people screaming or crying out in pain."

Pepper rolled her eyes and giggled. "Fine. Go."

"Are you sure you will be all right by yourself?"

Pepper nodded. "Don't worry," she caressed her belly. "I'm going to go take a nap. The appointment made me pretty tired."

Tony kissed her on the forehead and flew to the helicarrier. He found Steve in the gym, like always. "So what's the emergency?"

Steve frowned. "What emergency?"

"Are you losing your memory, Gramps?" Tony showed him the text that he had sent him. "It says to come here ASAP. Do you even know what ASAP means?"

"Of course I do," Steve sat in the boxing ring as he brushed the sweat off from his face. "As soon as possible."

"Then what's your emergency?"

"There is no emergency, Stark," Steve rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious. "I just wrote that because I knew it would take days for you to show up if I didn't."

Tony made a face as if he were offended. "Me? When have I ever-"

"I can give you a hundred examples," a smile spread on Steve's lips. "So tell me what genders are your babies going to be?" he nearly squealed in excitement.

"Really, Rogers you want the gossip? You're worst than a girl." Tony rolled his eyes. "Girl."

"That's the gender for the first baby?"

"No, that's the gender for all three babies."

"So you're going to have three daughters?" Steve grinned excitedly. "Tony that's great."

"It's not great," Tony pouted. "Do you know how troublesome girls are and how expensive? You have to buy them bows for their hair and they want like a million pairs of shoes and then they want like jeans in every color. And then they have all these crazy mood swings. I think God is trying to punish me." he groaned.

"Tony how can you say that?" Steve asked surprise. "You should be happy you're having daughters. Boys are more rowdy in my opinion, while girls are sugar and spice and everything nice."

"You either got that from the _Powerpuff Girls, _or you live in a fantasy world, Rogers." Natasha said followed by Maria.

"My guess is fantasy," Maria laughed as she turned to Stark. "So you're having three daughters? Watch out. Little girls and especially teenage girls are anything but nice."

Tony whimpered. "Don't scare me, Hill."

"Hate to say it, Tony but you deserve it," Natasha said laughing.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You are or should I say were the ultimate playboy, you fooled every girl that came your way, fathers around America hated you for that. And now your having three girls as payback," Natasha smirked, her arms folded across her chest. "Now you're going to be that father when your daughters go out with a playboy. Just imagine your little girls dating you."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't with that many women." he defended himself.

"I have a list with all the woman you dated," Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Want me to give it to you? It would prove you wrong."

Tony shook his head. "No thanks."

"Also Pepper told me about the fact that you were disappointed about having daughters," Maria barked.

Tony lowered his head. "You girls are so gossipy."

"It's in our nature, but Stark a word of advice," Maria smirked. "Things have change. We don't live in the fifties anymore where women just stay at home and cook. Women can be everything now doctors, businesswomen, ever scientists."

"Or agents." Natasha said devilishly as she pushed back her red hair. "I can line up an interview if you want."

Tony glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Romanoff."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"One more week," Pepper said as she rested her hand on her pregnant belly. She rested her hand on it as if begging the babies to come out soon, but they seemed to be sound asleep. "Thank god, I look so fat."

"Just a little bit." Tony teased. The shock that he had received when he found out he was going to have three daughters had worn out a little bit. In fact he had already planned future careers for them-a scientist, an inventor, and a CEO.

Pepper punched him playfully on the arm. "Not funny. Especially with my stretch marks."

"Don't worry we'll turn off the lights when we have sex," Tony said as he sat in the rocking chair next to her. "And use a condom this time. Two condoms."

"Definitely." Pepper said as she looked at the nursery that the Avengers and Tony had surprised her with. Tony had, had his heart set on a gold and red nursery but Pepper had put a stop to his ideas quickly and now the room was covered in pink, soft white, and springtime yellow.

"One week," Tony whispered as he placed a stuffed bunny rabbit on her stomach.

"Ow!" Pepper winced, and the rabbit fell to the floor.

"What?" Tony asked panicked as he picked up the stuff rabbit and looked at it as if blaming Pepper for her scream. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't make funny noises like last time with the toy rabbit-"

"It's not that," Pepper said as she bit her bottom lip and gripped the rocking chair. She struggle to stand up as the pain continued. "I think I'm going into labor."

Tony gape at her, and he let go of her hand for a second.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped.

"Sorry," Tony said as he held Pepper up and helped her walk towards their living room. "Are you sure? They are not due for another week!" Panic spread through Tony's whole body and another thing he had almost never felt. Fear. Both for the women he loved and for his three unborn daughters.

"Well the babies get to decided and I think when they say now, they mean now!" Pepper gritted her teeth and she pressed Tony's hand tightly. Tony wince from the pain, but refuse to complain, especially when Pepper was like that. "Tony get the car. Now!"

Tony helped her into the garage and then into the car as he drove away to Lennox Hill hospital ignoring the stop signs and trying to ignore Pepper's breathing exercises that only seemed to make him more nervousness.

"CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?" Pepper snapped at him, as she looked at the people crossing the street as if she wanted to personally murder them.

"Um, Pep I'm already going beyond the speed limit, I ignored three stop signs, I really don't think I can run over these people." Tony said awkwardly hoping that Pepper would clam down. Or at least stop yelling at him.

"Ugh!" Pepper winced as she felt another contraction. "Tony, please hurry." she said in a shaky voice. "I think. . .the babies are coming any moment now."

Tony stepped on the gas. He parked clumsily and helped Pepper out of the car and practically carry her into the hospital. A nurse smiled at them. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"My, uh, she's um. . ." he pointed to Pepper's anguish face. "She's-"

"Ugh, for god sake," Pepper snapped. "I'll tell her myself. I'm having triplets. ..like now!" she snapped at the frightened nurse.

They immediately got a wheelchair and helped Pepper on it as they wheeled her inside. Tony attempted to follow but the nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir but you'll have to fill out these forms." the nurse gave him thick yellow papers.

Annoyed, Tony stared at the questions. His social security number? Pepper's birthday? Insurance? Why did hospitals want to know this crap?

"Tell you what," Tony opened his wallet and fished out a hundred dollar bill. "Keep this, if you fill out this." he handed her back the papers.

"But, Mr. Stark I don't have the information," the nurse gaped at him.

"Goggle it," Tony called back as he entered through the double doors. "I'm sure it's there."

Pepper was in labor for five hours and Tony grew tired and anxious of sitting in the plastic chairs. What if Pepper died? What if something was wrong with his daughters? What if they hated him?

"Mr. Stark," Dr. Faith appeared in front of him smiling brightly. "Mrs. Stark wants to see you as well as three new members."

"Are they all right?" Tony asked nervously.

Dr. Faith nodded as she put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. "The four of them are fine. Just a little tired, we're going to get the girls into the nursery room in a few more minutes, but I thought you and your wife needed a minute alone."

"Thanks, doc,"

The doctor smiled and Tony slowly went to the room and pushed the door open. The room smelled like flowers. "Tony?" Pepper croaked.

"Pep," Tony whispered as he entered the room.

Pepper was on the small hospital bed, three small pink bundles wrapped in white blankets were next to her on the bed. Their little faces were pink and they had patches of strawberry blond hair on their heads. They were beautiful.

"Are those-" Tony chocked. He could hardly believe that the little pink bundles that Pepper was carrying were his. Those poor, defenseless, beautiful little creatures. He had been so afraid of them, at some point he had even been disappointed in them. But now he couldn't think of anything else, but that they were perfect and that he wanted to protect them forever.

"Yes," Pepper grinned at him. She wrapped her arms around a baby and she gave it to Tony. "She's one of your daughters."

Tony backed off. "I can't, I don't think I can hold her. What if I. . .break her?"

"You wont break her," Pepper insisted as she laid the baby in Tony's quivering arms. "Juts hold her tight. See, she loves you already."

The baby gurgle a little as she moved. "I-" Tony couldn't find the words to describe the feeling. It was just so strange. Yet so wonderful at the same time.

"Hey, baby," he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

The baby seemed to wiggle happily.

"We need to name them," Tony said as he stared at the strawberry blond hair baby girl in his arms. "Or we will end up calling them baby number one, baby number two, and baby number three."

"I like Raquael, with an extra a," Pepper said as she signalize to the baby that she was holding. "Raquael Michelle Stark."

"I like Millia for this little girl," Tony said as he smiled at his sleeping baby. "Maybe Rose for a middle name. Millia Rose Stark."

"What about for her?" Pepper asked as they stared at their last baby girl.

"How about Gabrielle?" Tony asked eyebrows raised. "She looks like a Gabrielle."

"Really, I though she looked more like a Katie."

"She can look like both," Tony replied as he gently tightened the blanket around Gabrielle's tiny body. "Gabrielle Katie Stark."

"We're here!" Clint said as he barged in followed by Bruce, Nat, Steve, and Thor.

"Where are the younglings?!" Thor boomed. "I have brought gifts!" he said holding three large pink stuffed elephants.

"We all brought gifts." Natasha corrected as she approached them. She stared at the little babies on the bed and the one in Tony's arms. "Hmm, not bad Stark, not bad. With any luck, they will actually turn out decent this time."

"Very funny Romanoff. Hilarious." Tony sneered.

"What did you name them?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yeah," Bruce said as Gabrielle curled her small hand around his finger. "You guys were fighting over the names."

"Well, we managed not to kill each other this time," Pepper laughed. "This is Raquael and Gabrielle."

"And this is Millia," Tony said, as if on cue, the little baby opened her eyes slightly and Tony could tell that she had the same brown eyes as him. "These are our three daughters. Our three little angels."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you to those who gave your name suggestions for Millia, Raquael, and Gabrielle!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Pepper yawned as she tightened her robe, it was late, almost midnight, but she had wanted a cup of tea badly and had decided to sneak in to the kitchen to get it. She was heading back to her bedroom where Tony was probably snoring when she heard giggling and cooing noises.

Pepper peeked through the crack of the door of her babies' room. Tony had Milia, Gabrielle, and Raquael on his lap, God knew how he had managed to do that when all three of them were almost one year old. Their strawberry blond hair was up in messy pigtails and their brown eyes hinted in amusement.

"One story, girls, one story," Tony cautioned as he reposition the triplets on his lap awkwardly as he held a storybook in the other. "Don't expect me to come running here every time you cry and that I'm going to read you a story."

Milia giggled at him and pointed at the book of the three little pigs.

"Fine," Tony huffed, pretending to be annoyed. "Once upon a there three were three little pigs. . ."

Gabrielle squealed in glee and she started trying to flip the pages on the colorful book.

Raquael look at Tony as if wondering why he still wasn't reading.

"Obviously you guys had enough of the three little pigs," Tony said as he put the book down. "I don't know why Pepper thinks you actually like them. Wont you guys rather like hearing out of a physic book?"

The girls looked at him curiously.

"You have no clue, what I'm saying do you?" Tony smiled at them. He could hardly believe that these girls were his. These three little girls he loved with all his might. "Now come on, it's late, give me a kiss."

Each girl landed a small kiss on Tony's cheek.

Tony chuckled. "Those are my girls," he put them each in their cribs, not sensing that Pepper was still watching through the doorway. He kissed them each on their heads and whispered. "Sweet Dreams."

**THE END!**

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorite!


End file.
